Forgotten Promises
by defyreality
Summary: HIATUS; When a new girl, Integra, attends Spencer she makes friends, enemies, and maybe even a lover, but can she keep her secret thats been hidden for so long? Pogue/OFC
1. The New Girl

_Discalimer: I don't own anything from the Covenant...I wish._

_Okay this is my second fanfic...so please be nice. Flames not accepted._

_Enjoy!!!!!_

Chapter 1

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler were outside talking about the new year ahead of them when they were rudely interrupted by the voice they always hated to hear plus the sound of two giggling girls.

"Whats up 'Losers of Ipswich'" said a voice from behind Tyler.

All four of the boys turned around to meet the gaze of Aaron Abbott and his pet slut Kiera.

"What do _you_ want Abbott? We're not in the mood to play hide and go suck with your attitude." said Reid who standing next to Tyler with his arms folded across his chest.

Before Aaron could speak again, loud music was heard in the distance and all five boys turned to the parking lot entrance where a black Ferrari was turning in with loud music blaring out in the background.All the boys stared while Kiera scolded the car that caught Aaron's undivided attetion.

The car pulled into the parking spot four feet away from where the boys were standing. The car was shut off and the door opened to reveal a girl with raven black hair, pale creamy white skin, long legs and a perfect shape body. An un-lady like snort was heard from Kiera in the background.

"Woah..." breathed all the boys while the girl went to the back of her car to retrieve her luggage.

Silently Pogue was studying the petite frame that was clothed in black capries with a chain hanging on one of the sides, a tight white tank and a black denim jacket tied loosely around her small waist in awe.He also noted a tattoo on her left arm of a thorned rose stem circling up her arm, he breathed in a deep sigh when he remembered Kate.

"Thats what I call beautiful..." whispered Aaaron before walking over to the girl.

"Hey Beautiful, I'm Aaron." said Aaron smoothly, "Whats your name pretty lady?"he added after.

Integra turned to look at the boy with a small uncomfortable smile. "Integra." she answered plainly taking in his facial features.

"Well Integra, how would you like to have a good time with me? Maybe I could take you on a tour of Spencer, then we could go to my room and 'chat'." said Aaron taking a step forward and putting a hand on top of her's that was resting on the rim of her back car door.

Integra took a step back and stared at the boy with disgust written all over her face.

"So what do ya say?" he asked again. This time it got Integra pissed and she gripped the rim of her car so hard her knuckles turned white trying to keep herself under control, but decided to give this boy a run for his money.

"What do I say? I say you are the most dispecable boy I've ever seen in my life! And thats a lot! I wouldn't dream of going anywhere with someone like you! Scumb, jerk, and asshole are written all of your face! So back up and we won't have a problem." Integra said calmly shooing him away with her hand like he was a dog.

An eruption of laughter exploded from Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and especially Reid who were still standing there watching Aaron get blew up by the new girl.

Kiera walked up to Integra and stepped up in front of her. "How dare you talk to him like that!! Aaron is worth more than you'll ever be!!" yelled Kiera.

"And what's this? I see the pound lost another one of its strays. Are you his pet slut? Or are you just fucked with in the mind?" said Integra towering 2 inches above Kiera who had a shocked look on her face before she back slapped the girl.

Integra stood there with a devilous smile on before she cocked her first back and punched Kiera spuare in the nose, hearing it crack knowing it was broken while Kiera fell to the ground holding her nose, screaming. "Oopsie, it looks like I gave you a free nose job! Oh well you needed it badly." Integra said as Aaron helped Kiera up and walked her to the infirmary.

"Wow!! That was awesome!!" said Reid walking up to Integra with the boys following but stop short when she was leaning on her car with her eyes closed breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?" asked Caleb examining the girl who was still in her zoned out position.

"Fuck, I just got here and I already started, I'm in trouble." Integra said quietly while opening her eyes to face the boys who were standing next to her.

"Its okay, the provost will go easy on you since you're new." spoke Tyler from the back.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement. I'm Integra Samuels." she said smiling at the boys but especially to the quiet boy in the back.

"I'm Reid Garwin." said the blonde boy

"I'm Tyler Simms." said the boy standing next to the blonde boy, grinning warmly.

"I'm Caleb Danvers." said the boy standing next to the quiet boy in the back then turning to him and waiting for him to introduce himself.

"And I'm Pogue Parry." said Pogue snapping out of his trance and smiling lightly.

"What you did back there was great!" said Reid smiling.

"Yeah, you are our Savior." followed Tyler still grinning from ear to ear.

Integra blushed then covered it before they saw it. "Yeah, well those 2 had it coming to them, and I'm actually pretty gald I delivered it." Intgra said beaming.

"You need any help with your bags?" asked Caleb realizing that Pogue needed a new girl in his life after what Kate did to him and Integra was that girl. "Pogue is really strong and will be gald to help. But the other boys and I have somewhere to be." said Caleb nudging Pogue in the ribs before taking Reid and Tyler and dragging them around the corner and yelling a 'see you later!' behind him.

Pogue glared at Caleb's retreating figure before turning to Integra and smiling at her. Integra stepped up to Pogue and smiled lightly at him.

"A-are you okay?" she studdered, "You seem... distracted by something...or someone." she added. Pogue was taken aback and stared at this girl shocked that she knew his exact feelings.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just having a hard time right now." he answered truthfully staring into her bright green eyes.

"Okay if you're sure. And you really don't have to help me if you don't want to, Pogue." Integra said turning and walking to the back of her Ferrari and opening the trunk.

Pogue sucked in breath at the sound of her voice saying his name and the way her lips moved when she talked. Pogue realized that he liked the girl and offically named her his friend.

"No its okay. It'll keep me busy for the next 2 and a half hours." Pogue replied coming up next to her.

"Thanks!" Integra said beaming as she took the last bag out of the trunk and walking in step with Pogue towards the door.

"I'm room 105, do you know where that is?" Integra asked Pogue looking at him intently.

"Yeah, its actually down the hall from me." said Pogue looking back at her with a true smile.

"Lead the way oh mighty Pogue!" replied Integra giving a slight bow before Pogue started laughing.

* * *

_' Wow! She's pretty cool, she made me laugh and I haven't laughed since me and Kate broke up. I know I can't like her, its too soon. She probably already has a boyfriend. '_

_She's gorgeous, No! Pogue! No! I can't like her. I wonder where Caleb and the other had to be? I think I might invite her to Nicky's tonight. I hope the boys are okay with it._

_Then again, maybe I could date her, but later on. Who am I kidding, look at her then look at me. Maybe I'm over Kate. Am I?_

_

* * *

_

Pogue was snapped out of his trance when Integra started tapping him on the shoulder and yelling his name.

"Hhhhheeeellllooo in there!?!? Is anybody home?? POGUE!!! POGUE!! Can you hear me?? Oh my gog I think he's in shock!!! Somebody help!!!!"

Integra started pacing as Pogue stood there like a brain-less zombie until he realized that he had spaced out and started smiling.

"I'm fine, I just spaced out." said Pogue calmly still smiling at her back.

"AHH!! Oh my god!! Don't scare me like that! You scared me out of my skin!" yelled Integra laughing.

Pogue smiled to himself and started walking again. "Come on we're almost there." he said before he threw a smirk at her from behind him while she ran to catch up.

* * *

_Pogue's POV_

_'Maybe I am over Kate.'

* * *

Thats it everyone!! More coming soon!! I hope you enjoyed!! Reviews are and will be appreciated!!_


	2. Were You Staring At My Ass?

_Disclaimer: Hey guys I'm back!!! And I'm really happy!! I got my first review from the greatest person ever!! _

_kaiyafalls: Thanks for the review, and I really like Kate but I was sorta jealous of her in the movie so thats why she and Pogue are not together, but don't worry I'm writing another story and in that one she is with Pogue._

_I don't own Covenant, and I'm not gonna put that at the top of every chapter just so you guys know._

_On with the story!!!

* * *

_

Chapter 2

Pogue and Integra finally reached to room 105 a few moments later. Integra put her box down and searched for her keys in her small purse.

"We're are those damn keys." murmered Integra while Pogue watched on in amusement until the sight of a key caught his eye in the back pocket of Integra's capries.

"They're in your back pocket, Teg." said Pogue with a slight chuckle at her new nickname that he gave her as she reached for her back pocket and pulled out her keys with a red color to her cheeks and a slight laugh of embarrassment.

Integra stopped short when she was about to open the door when the realization dawned upon her the Pogue had been staring at her ass.

"Were you staring at my ass?" asked Integra with a shocked face that soon turned into a grin when she saw that he was studdering.

"No! Of course not!! I-I was...your key...umm..." studdered Pogue while Integra stood there cracking up at his oncoming embarrassment.

"Its okay, I know what you mean. Don't worry Po. It was no big deal." said Integra putting her finger to his lips to quiet him from his babbling and smiling at the nickname she gave him.

Pogue took a deep breathe and smiled at her. " Po...I like it." said Pogue changing the subject.

"Well, I like the nickname you gave me...Teg...its catchy." Integra smiled brightly and opened the door to her room.

"Ohh, so you don't have a roomie." said Pogue entering and looking at the empty dorm room.

"Yup, and thats the way I like it. Plus sometimes roomies can be bitchy." said Integra putting her box down in a corner then turned to Pogue to get his box and put on top of the other one.

"So, Po? Whats here to do?" asked Integra checking Pogue out from behind.

* * *

_Integra's POV_

'_Nice ass. Oh God!! No I didn't just check out my first friend's ass!! Get a grip Teg!! Its too soon, I mean you just broke up with Orien...in case you forgot...your boyfriend of 5 YEARS!!! Okay just breathe, you can do this.Just don't get attached'_

"Well there is Nicky's..." said Pogue breaking me out of my trance.

_'But he's so irresistable. Why does this have to be so hard. He's just soooo...hot...someone turn on the AC...please!!!! Ohhhhhh, I just love his hair. Its so hard not to run my hands through it. Stop staring at him!!! He's gonna think you're crazy!!'_

"What's Nicky's?" I said putting on a cute innocent confused look that made him laugh.

_'Score!!! He's mine!!! NO!! No no no!!! BAD Integra!! Stop thinking about that!!'_

"Nicky's is this local hang that everyone goes to. Me and the guys are going tonight. Speaking of Nicky's, would you like to come with m---- us?" said Pogue covering up that he was about to say 'me' with a nice innocent smile.

_'Ohhhhh!! He almost said 'me'!!!!! I'm on fire with this guy!! NO!!! No more thinking about him!! Just take a deep breath and answer calmly.'_

"Sure. What time should I be there?" I said getting too excited and bouncing on my heels childishly.

'_I SAID CALMLY!!! Not like you have ants in your legs!!! This is hopeless.'_

"How about I pick you up at 7:00?" said Pogue trying to hold the smile that was coming at the thought of him picking her up like a date.

_'I have a date with Pogie, I have a date with Pogie!! Okay I ahve to pick out my sexiest outfit and make him drool. YES!! Perfect!!! Now, act natural.'_

"Okay cool. So what can we do in the mean time, since its only 4 pm." I asked going to explore my bathroom.

"I could give you a tour of Spencer. If you'd like?" said Pogue leaning on the door frame of my bathroom door smiling while I watched him through the mirror that I was fixing my hair in.

"Okay cool, let's go!!" I said grabbing Pogue by the hand and dragging him out of the room not even bothering to lock it, and raced down the hallway.

* * *

_Hey y'all Sorry it was short, more coming soon. And I'm trying to post one new chappie every 2 days._

_Love you guys!!! Reviews are great confidence for me, as long as they're good ones._

_Till Next Time._

_Peace,_

_Vanie_


	3. A Kiss Interrupted

_Disclaimer: Hey guys!! I'm back with another chapter since I had some free time on my hands. Special thanks to Crimson-Kiss17 and Kaiyafalls, who have been reviewing and helping me with my story an immense amount and for that I am truly greatful. _

Now, in this chapter, sorry it took so long because I wanted to make it long for my readers because they're that special to me. I love you guys!!! Now start reading!!

* * *

Chapter 3

While Integra walked down the halls listening to everything Pogue was telling her about she was also watching his facial expressions and lips movements intently. To the way his beautiful eyes get brighter when he talks about something he loves, or the way his face wrinkles with distaste when he doesn't like something, All the more he still looked gorgeous.

"So, this is the History classroom which is taught by Mr. Macahath. Don't worry he's very nice, but its not like I care." said Pogue jestering towards the open classroom door.

"Okay, cool. So where to next??" asked Integra with a bright gleam of excitement in her eyes which made Pogue smile, then laugh whole-heartedly, then shake his head and start walking towards their next destination which was his favorite.

A few moments later after talking and laughing about the other teachers and their attitudes plus learning more about each other they reached two double doors which read the sign 'POOL ROOM, PRACTICE IS TOMORROW AT 5:00!!!'

"This is the pool room where Reid, Caleb, Tyler and I swim. It's a hobby of ours. What's your favorite sport or hobby?" asked Pogue entering the pool room and turning to face her, studying her every move.

"My favorite sports are: soccer, horseback-riding, swimming, rugby, and pool." answered Integra walking around the pool's edge staring mindlessly into the crystal clear water in a calm trance, still listening to what Pogue was saying.

* * *

_Pogue's POV _

'She is so beautiful she's nothing like Kate. She's just so different. I bet the guys would love her, treat her like their own sister. Do I like her??? No!! We talked about this before! It's too soon! I just broke up with Kate. If I get together with her to soon it'll seem rushed, like I just wanted to make Kate jealous. So just wait a while, loosen up to her. I'll try.'

I stared at her walking around the pool edge looking into her clear reflection like I was in a trance. Her long raven black hair down, cascading like a waterfall of death, and her creamy, white skin like milk. Oh how I want to run my hands through her hair and caress her soft cheek, and kiss her sweet tender lips, it's a sin not to want to do that. She's just so beautiful. I wonder if she has a boyfriend.

* * *

_Integra's POV _

'As I calmly circled the edge of the pool as in a trance I realized I couldn't stop thinking about Pogue. He's so different from all the other boys I knew from before. I feel as if he actually cares about me and my feelings, I wonder if he treats every girl like this. I wonder if he'll still care if I tell him the truth about my past, I wonder if he has a girlfriend, if he does she's one lucky gal, but I wish I was her. No he couldn't of had a girlfriend, when he asked me to join him and the guys at Nicky's he almost said 'me' then changed it to 'us'!! Yes!! I'm home free……….I think I'm finally over Orien. Now I better stop staring at the water before I creep him out with my obsession of water.'

* * *

Integra finally stopped staring mindlessly into the water and looked up at Pogue with a dazzling smile that made guy's knees buckle. When Pogue smiled back she knew she was in love.

"Are we ready to go, Teg?" asked Pogue still smiling while Integra moved around to where he was standing.

"Yeah, by the way what time is it? asked Integra trying to take a glance at Pogue's watch but failing miserably because of his dominating height over her even if she's only 5'7" and he's 6'0". That's a good 3 inches over her.

"It's 6:30. Wow! We spent a lot of time together on this tour…we should probably get back so we could get ready for Nicky's." said Pogue smiling at Integra while looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, we probably should…" murmured Integra while Pogue leaned in getting closer to her lips.

There was a loud noise followed by the pool doors slamming open to reveal Reid, Tyler, and Caleb in their swimming trunks and towels swung over their shoulders.

Pogue and Integra broke apart instantly as the boys stopped in their tracks and looked at them weirdly. Integra smiled at them and then looked to Pogue with a look that said 'We better come up with something and quick!' When Pogue nodded Integra smiled then started yelling at him.

"I told you I was as tall as you when I am on my tip toes!!" yelled Integra trying hard not to laugh.

"That's because you're in heels!!" countered Pogue holding back a smirk.

"There not that high! Admit it!! You're mad because I'm right and you're wrong!" said Integra with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

"Admit it or I'll say your secret name." said Integra in a dangerous tone, while the guys whispered among themselves about this 'secret name.'

Pogue's eyes grew wide in horror at what was about to be revealed while Integra stood there and smirked. Integra opened her mouth and winked before she turned to the boys and smiled.

"Come on, Pogie. Its okay, I'm still your friend lets forget all about this situation." said Integra with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"POGIE!!!!" all the boys yelled while Pogue stood there embarrassed with a deep red color forming on his cheeks while Integra laughed with the boys.

"Its not that funny!!" yelled Pogue trying to over power his friend's laughs.

"Hell yeah it is!!" choked out Reid who was laughing so much tears were streaming down his face before he started cracking up again.

"Pogue I don't know about you but I stomach is killing me." said Caleb holding his stomach that was hurting so much from laughing so hard.

"Damn man, you're whipped if you're just gonna stand there and let her get away with that!" said Tyler sitting up from his position on the floor.

At the thought of this Integra stopped laughing and looked to Pogue with a look of pure innocence written all of her face before she smiled and hugged Pogue.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have anything else on my mind, forgive me." whispered Integra nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"How can't I forgive that beautiful face." Pogue whispered back hugging Integra back.

When Pogue said this Integra felt her stomach do back-flips, front-flips, and summer-salts. When she pulled away she felt a sudden urge to kiss him right there, but instead chose to kiss him on the cheek instead, then pulled away and turned to Caleb, Reid, and Tyler.

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!!" boomed Integra's voice over all the laughing. When all of the boys heard they immediately stopped laughing and stared at Integra with their mouths hanging open.

"Now, for your information, I think it's an adorable name, and if you excuse us we must continue with our tour. We'll leave you to your swim now." said Integra grabbing Pogue's hand and walking out of the pool room.

After a few moments of silence Pogue and Integra reached her dorm room. Integra looked at Pogue with a glint of sorrow and laughter in her eyes and knew that she was truly sorry for embarrassing him in front of his friends but he had to admit that it was pretty funny.

"Listen Pogue I'm really sor---" Integra started to say but was cut off by Pogue.

"Don't worry about it, just go in there and be ready at 7:00" said Pogue before walking away with a smile on his face.

Integra smiled the walked in her room to get ready for her so-called date at Nicky's.

* * *

_There you go!! I hope it was long enough. Next one out in approcimately 3 days!! Love you guys!! _

_Reviews are welcome._

_The One You Love,_

_Vanessa_


	4. He's So Dreamy

_Disclaimer: Hey guys!! I'm back with a brand new chap!! YAY!!!! Okay, here's whats going down. My chapters are going to be longer so therefore its going to take longer for my story to be updated, but just remember, I'm doing this for you._

_Thanks to everyone who has been helping me with my story sniff Without you guys I wouldn't be here today!! I love you guys!!! _

_Now read!!! Read like your life depends on it, because it does!!!

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Integra was rummaging through her closet 15 minutes after Pogue left her at her dorm room. She had showered, straightened her hair and done her make-up, but now she was having trouble picking an out-fit for Nicky's.

"This is unbelievable!! The one night I have to look gorgeous in front of the hottest guy ever and I can't find an out-fit!!"

There was a knock at the door followed by Pogue's deep voice. "Teg, its me, open up."

said Pogue from the other side of the door. "Just a second!!" yelled Integra starting to panic.

"Desperate time calls for desperate measures." whispered Integra to herself before she snapped her fingers and a gust of wind like a tornado encircled Integra while her stuff thrashed around the room.

"Teg! INTEGRA!! Whats going on in there?!? Open the door!" yelled Pogue banging on the door with his fists.

Integra calmly walked to the door and opened it with a smile on her face. "I said just a second, I didn't know you were so impatient." said Integra stepping out of her room which was now neatly organized.

"I heard stuff thrashing around and I thought someone was in there with you trying to...hurt you." said Pogue feeling a little embarrassed until she put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him with a smile. It wasn't until then he noticed how gorgeous she looked in her out-fit. She was wearing fish-net stockings with lace-up leather calf boots, a small black mini skirt, with a white corset covered all by her leather jacket, but the thing that caught Pogue's eye the most was a long chain that hung around her neck with a pentagram hanging on the end with the symbols of fire, water, earth, and air, each on one point of the star with what looked like a ball of fire in the middle but one half was white and the other black.

"Wow, should I be flattered? Thanks for caring about me, you're the first." said Integra walking towards the student parking lot with Pogue.

"What do you mean?" asked Pogue looking at her intently and at the same time wondering what the pentagram meant.

"My parents, never really cared about me. They would pretend that I didn't exist, well not exactly...what I mean is that they never had the time for me, they were always busy. Sometimes they would just buy me everything I wanted thinking that I would be happy after, but I wasn't." replied Integra holding back tears but they soon went away when she saw the love and care in Pogue's eyes.

"Well, thats all gonna change now because you have me." said Pogue wrapping an arm around Integra's shoulders.

They finally reached the school parking lot laughing and joking at all the challenges they're going to do at Nicky's. Integra stopped in her step and scanned the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" she asked scanning the parking lot.

"I don't drive a car." said Pogue taking out a set of keys and pressing a button on one and in the distance a banana yellow Ducati's headlights flashed.

"You drive that?!?" gaped Integra while walking up to the bike and running a hand along the top.

"Yup, I had an accident a few months back, but I was able to fix her up." said Pogue eying his bike lovingly. "Anyway, ready to go?" added Pogue swinging his leg over the bike and sitting comfortably on it while looking at Integra with a bright gleam in his eye.

"Hellz yeah!!!" said Integra swinging her leg over like Pogue had done seconds ago earning a little laugh out of him. After Integra was comfortable sitting behind Pogue, she wrapped her arms around his waist, they sped off towards Nicky's.

* * *

_Pogue's POV_

_'Is it humanly possible for someone to be that hot!! My god!!!She's nothing compared to Kate. She's funny, out-going, hot, nice, caring...but I can't have her yet, its too soon, it'll seem like it was rushed...oh fuck it, I think I love her.'_

I stopped at a red light and checked to see if Integra was okay. "Hey, Teg? You okay?"

"Uh huh..." murmured Teg breathing a deep sigh."Well we're almost there."

_'She's like an angel...should I ask her out?? Yes!! I should maybe later tonight.'

* * *

_

_Integra's POV_

_'He smells so good...I love his hair...scratch that...I love him! I love everything about this boy. He's like a god. It can't be possible to be that gorgeous!! And his eyes, they melt me like ice cream in the hot sun, then there's his lips...oh sweet nectar! They look so soft and pouty...I just want to kiss him.'_

I was brought out of my fantasy of Pogue when he stopped at a red light and I felt his muscles flex as he craned his neck to look at me. "Hey, Teg you okay?" he asked his voice so soft so angelic, "Uh huh..." I murmured followed by a deep sigh. "We're almost there."

_'Is this a dream? How can I be this lucky? He's so sweet. I wonder if he likes me, the way I like him? Oh well, I guess time will tell.'

* * *

_

Integra was brought out of her reverie when Pogue pulled into a parking lot and the soft vibration of the bike died down.

"Teg, we're here." said Pogue pulling off his helmet and getting off the bike.

"We're here already!" complained Integra looking at Pogue who offered her his hand to help her get off the bike. Integra gladly took it smiling.

When Integra took Pogue's hand she lifted her leg and got off the bike but tripped over the bike stand and fell into Pogue's chest.

"Umm, sorry." said Integra trying to stand up but failing miserably, and slowly a deep blush covered her cheeks.

"No problem, are you okay?" said Pogue looking down into her eyes with his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah I'm alright. Sorry about that." said Integra still blushing but now looking back into his eyes.

"Its okay." said Pogue lightly as if his voice was even there as he leaned in, getting closer to her lips, but pulled away feeling embarrassed. "We should head in, we don't want the guys thinking we ran away or something."

"Yeah, lets go." said Integra walking side by side with Pogue.

'_I guess he doesn't like me that way.'_

Integra and Pogue walking in the bar and Pogue stopped dead his tracks when he saw who was sitting at a table next to where his friends were.

The one and only Kate Tunney in her new boyfriend's lap, Aaron Abbott.

* * *

_Haha Cliffie!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sooooo busy. And I'm sorry, I'll try to get them out faster. Love you guys!!! Review if you want._

_The One You Love 2 Hate,_

_Nessa Doodles_


	5. Author's Note closed

This isn't a chapter, I just needed to get something off of my chest.

This goes out to a special someone that decided to flame me. And let me tell you I don't take flame to well.

First off: Who shoved a stick up your ass. You have no right to insult people like me who like to use are writing talents to express our imagination. Unlike you, some people have writing skills and if you were to post a story you'd get so many flames it make your eyes water. And my character isn't annoying and her name doesn't sound like a reject from A.N.T.M. Thank you very much. Oh and to those people that like to flame OC stories, DO NOT READ THEM!!! Use your Brain, if you have one. Thank you to the people that do like my story.

Next Chappie up soon,

FantasyGirl2396


End file.
